


Галактический тупица

by Vivaldiny



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Gen, Mental Abuse, Non-consensual surgery, penpal fic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivaldiny/pseuds/Vivaldiny
Summary: Привет, Галактический Тупица. Ты проделал хорошую работу с поджогом моего дома. Надеялся, что мне придётся переехать? Поздравляю. Но это не значит, что я не смогу следить за тобой каждый миг моей жизни. И отправлять тебе письма по системе, для которой ты слишком туп. Хорошо тебе сорвать голос, пока будешь орать. -Диб





	1. Покашлял на него

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hey Spacejerk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685744) by [Hecallsmehischild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecallsmehischild/pseuds/Hecallsmehischild). 



Привет, Галактический Тупица,

Надеюсь, ты не заливаешь город кислотой. Прошёл уже день (окей, ладно, когда ты получишь это письмо — наверное, уже три или четыре. Ну, если почтовая служба удосужится разобраться, что такое «Большой светящийся зелёный дом на Рампант-Авеню», а не посмеётся и отправит мне письмо обратно. Серьёзно, ты пробыл здесь семь лет и даже не получил номер дома? Не зарегистрировался как гражданин, чтобы нормально внедриться в общество? Каким инопланетным захватчиком надо быть, чтобы за семь лет не выяснить даже такие простые вещи?)

Как я и говорил, прошёл уже день с тех пор, как я переехал. Но то, что я за три штата от тебя, не значит, что я не слежу за каждым твоим действием. У меня есть скрытые камеры, следящие за скрытыми камерами, и я установил их на каждом квадратном метре твоей базы. Да. Могу поспорить, ты даже не знал о них. А ещё я на них покашлял. Желаю удачи с обезвреживанием — и не взорвись от человеческих микробов.

Ты, наверное, спрашиваешь себя, зачем я пишу тебе письмо от руки вместо того, чтобы написать на электронную почту. Что же, во-первых, я взламывал твою систему пару раз и теперь более чем уверен, что у тебя даже нет электронной почты. Во-вторых, уверен, примитивная коммуникация при помощи бумаги выбесит тебя. В-третьих, могу поспорить, ты даже не знаешь, как отправлять письма. Что выбесит тебя ещё больше.

Удачи с выяснением этого, Галактический Тупица. Я слежу за тобой.

\--Диб

P.S. На это письмо я тоже покашлял.


	2. Мемодурачество

Привет, Галактический Тупица, 

Ты предсказуем, как скверный джинн. И, нет, это не связано с напитками или джинсами. Ты что, просто с криками выбежал из своей базы, схватил первого попавшегося человека и потребовал у него сказать, где найти большие количества кислоты? 

В смысле, я именно так и подумал, когда посмотрел новости и увидел, что весь город ловит жуткий трип. Ты правда что ли не знаешь разницу между кислотой и «кислотой»? Наверное, ты не заметил хитрой улыбки и подмигивания. Никто не плавится, Зим. Они просто проснутся завтра и будут говорить о своих жутких кошмарах. 

В смысле, насколько серьёзно ты вообще воспринимаешь то, что я говорю? Посмотрим, сможешь ли ты разгадать секретное значение следующих утверждений. Я настолько уверен в том, что ты не поймёшь сложный язык мемов, что спрятал ключ к разрушению Земли в этих предложениях: 

All your base are belong to me. 

Danger noodle do you a heckin' chomp. 

Can haz cheeseburger? 

U mad, bro? 

Mods are asleep, post ponies! * 

И… чёрт. Не могу больше вспомнить навскидку. И всё-таки было бы забавно увидеть, как твоя голова взорвётся, когда ты попытаешься понять их. Могу поспорить, ты не сможешь. 

Так тебе и надо за то, что сжёг мой дом. 

\--Диб

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Все эти фразы - отсылки на известные в англоязычном сегменте интернета мемы:
> 
> All your base are belong to me (досл. "Все твоя база принадлежать мне") - грамматически ошибочная фраза из английского перевода игры Zero Wing [https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/0/03/Aybabtu.png]
> 
> Danger noodle do you a heckin' chomp (досл. "Опасно макаронина сделает тебе кусь") - серия меметичных картинок со змеями [например: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/72/2a/51/722a5150409d93c0633d51f8e749d2a1.jpg]
> 
> Can haz cheeseburger? (досл. "Можна мне чизбургер?") - мем с котом и грамматически неверной подписью [https://i.chzbgr.com/full/875511040/h8EB4D6E9/]
> 
> U mad, bro? ("Ты злишься, бро?") - этой подписью обычно сопровождается картинка с троллфейсом.
> 
> Mods are asleep, post ponies! ("Модеры уснули, постим пони!") - фраза родом с имиджборд, значение которой, полагаю, очевидно.


	3. Настоящая наука

Привет, Галактический Тупица, 

Должен признать, я удивлён, что город на этой неделе был настолько нормальным, насколько возможно. Но, опять же, похоже, ты был слишком занят попытками понять мои подсказки к концу света. Я так и не выяснил, нужен ли иркенам сон, но даже мне видно, что на камерах ты выглядишь ужасно. 

О да, я всё ещё слежу за тобой. Ты неплохо справился с уничтожением большинства из них, но пропустил парочку. Могу поспорить, ты и не поймёшь, где они. 

Забавно, что я не знаю, нужен ли иркенам сон, но знаю все твои слабые места и как их использовать. Я даже могу писать вещи, которые вмиг поймёт любой человек, но в которых ты увидишь неправильный смысл. И ты видишь его с такой точностью, что это отчасти даже предсказуемо. Ты мне смешон, Зим. 

Ну вот, прошло уже три недели. Большинство коробок уже распаковано. Гэз подступила в местную старшую школу, чтобы доучиться в выпускном классе. Что же до меня, то я ещё не уверен, что буду делать. Папа хочет, чтобы я поступил в Учебное Заведение и наконец выучился Настоящей Науке. Как будто я её уже не знаю. Разве Настоящая Наука скажет мне, почему в нашем доме есть маленький призрак, рассказывающий грустные истории ночью? Разве Настоящая Наука объяснит, почему ноги снежного человека такие большие? Разве Настоящая Наука даст ответ на вопрос, почему я был проклят на заклятого врага из космоса? 

Нет, нет и нет. 

Думаю, Настоящая Наука — трофей, который отец постоянно приносит домой и хочет, чтобы мы звали это мамой. Чего никогда не случится. В основном потому, что он всё равно редко бывает дома. 

Хех, удачи в том, чтобы разобрать всё это. Даю тебе подсказку: попытайся осознать, что такое метафора, а потом прочти снова. Но я всё равно думаю, что ты не сможешь. Судя по тем обрывкам информации, которые я получал все эти годы, у иркенов нет семей. 

\--Диб


	4. Кричащий на облака

Привет, Галактический Тупица, 

Ты когда-нибудь видел мем «Старик кричит на облако»? Вряд ли. Тебе стоит поискать его. И под этим я имею в виду «провести исследование в человеческом интернете». Потому что это было очень похоже на то, что я недавно видел в новостях. Правда, увиденное лучше было бы назвать «Сумасшедший инопланетянин кричит на почтовый ящик». 

Конечно, ведущий новостей сказал, что ты просто ненормальный мальчик, но что они знают. 

Просто к сведению? Крики на почтовый ящик — это не то, как работает наша система коммуникации. Разве что ты действительно пытался заставить новостную команду приехать посмеяться над тобой. В таком случае ты отлично поработал. И всё же, как долго ты кричал на ящик? 

На самом деле это самая большая твоя активность, которую я мог наблюдать в последние дни. Ты нечасто бывал на своей базе, судя по тому, что я вижу на камерах. У тебя появился какой-то большой план? 

К чёрту это. Это всё равно неважно — я почти что под домашним арестом, если только не собираюсь пойти в Учебное Заведение. Это всё ты. Знаешь, он думает, что это сделал я. Этого бы не случилось, если бы ты не… 

Плевать. Иди прополощи рот водой. Пойдёт на пользу твоему голосу. 

\--Диб


	5. Всё более влажное

Привет, Галактический Тупица, 

Ненадолго сбежал от папиного ДомоДрона™. Уверен, он скоро найдёт меня, но проведу хоть пару минут вне тюрьмы. Прошу прощения, я хотел сказать «пару минут вне дома». Наверное, мне стоит поблагодарить тебя за годы погонь по всему городу. Будь у меня хоть немного интереса к этому, я бы смог стать неплохим бегуном. Чёрт. Может, стоило бы заняться боевыми искусствами — посмотреть, какой разряд я получу с моими рефлексами. Я всё ещё прячусь под стол каждый раз, когда что-то попадается в электрическую ловушку для насекомых, потому что почти ожидаю, что ты сейчас ворвёшься через стену, чтобы возвестить о своём очередном плане. 

Думаю, крики всё-таки принесли тебе какую-то пользу, когда ты переместился со своей тирадой в дом. Ты уничтожил аудиоприёмники на моей последней камере к чертям — отличная работа! Но я всё ещё вижу тебя. И вот уже неделю не замечаю ничего, что говорило бы о великом плане, разве что твой план — пережить батарею камеры. Даже не пытайся, это аккумулятор от одного из папиных старых прототипов. Эта камера будет передавать сигнал и после моей смерти. 

Мне ещё не удалось поговорить ни с кем. Наверное, оно и к лучшему. Просто тут всё такое странное. Природа так отличается. Тут всё ещё много домов, но вокруг намного зеленее. Наверное, ты бы смог слиться с окружением, если бы снял это дурацкое красное платье. Правда, ты бы возненавидел жизнь тут. Здесь столько зелени из-за того, что воздух удерживает влагу как ничто иное. На самом деле мне даже интересно, убьёт ли тебя такой влажный климат. Не то чтобы в городском воздухе не было воды, но ты и правда воспринимаешь его сухость как нечто само собой разумеющееся, пока не переезжаешь туда, где прогулки снаружи ощущаются так, словно ты ходишь с мокрым полотенцем на лице. 

И это я ещё не говорю о еженедельных ливнях. Ты думаешь, что грозы в нашем маленьком городке ужасные — но тут гром звучит так, будто это чуть ли не рядом с тобой в комнате. Всё небо освещается молнией, и капли падают с тяжёлым стуком. Без сомнений, короткой прогулки в одну из наших гроз хватит, чтобы растворить тебя до самых костей за пять минут. 

И эти звуки. Я больше не слышу, как мимо проносятся машины. Я не слышу воющих сирен полиции или скорой помощи. Утром я слышу носящихся друг за другом птиц в саду — громко и совсем близко. Вечером я слышу поющих цикад (это такие насекомые), и мне интересно, как бы ты отреагировал на такой жуткий звук, не зная, откуда он. Со своего места — с берега ручья — я вижу цаплю (нечто вроде длинноногой птицы), которая охотится у воды. Что бы ты сделал, будь ты тут? Застрелил её? Или попытался бы поймать для экспериментов? 

Ах. Вот и знакомый звук. Похоже, ДомоДрон™ вышел на охоту за безумным бунтарём Мембраном. Посмотрим, выиграют ли мне мои скорость и реакция ещё пару минут свободы. 

\--Диб


	6. Перебои с сыром

Привет, Галактический Тупица,

Какие звуки издаёт сходящий с ума инопланетянин?

\--Диб

* * *

Привет, Галактический Тупица,

Ты странно пахнешь.

\--Диб

* * *

Привет, Галактический Тупица, 

Улучши своё лицо: добавь мяса.

\--Диб

* * *

Привет, Галактический Тупица, 

Забудь, это была нормальная недостача сыра. Коровы устроили забастовку.

\--Диб

* * *

Привет, Галактический Тупица, 

Угадай, у кого есть всё время в мире, чтобы заниматься этим?

\--Диб

* * *

Привет, Галактический Тупица, 

Твой робот съел весь сыр в городе? Похоже, с ним перебои.

\--Диб

* * *

Привет, Галактический Тупица, 

Погоди-ка, коровы не могут бастовать. Ты подчинил их разум?

\--Диб

* * *

Привет, Галактический Тупица, 

Я даже не знаю, почему меня это волнует.

\--Диб

* * *

Привет, Галактический Тупица, 

Может, тебе бы не помешало время от времени пользоваться той штукой на плечах?

\--Диб

* * *

Привет, Галактический Тупица, 

Серьёзно? Коровы с плакатами для пикета. И это твой лучший план за последние дни.

\--Диб

* * *

Привет, Галактический Тупица, 

ГАЛАКТИЧЕСКИЙ ТУПИЦА ГАЛАКТИЧЕСКИЙ ТУПИЦА ГАЛАКТИЧЕСКИЙ ТУПИЦА ГАЛАКТИЧЕСКИЙ ТУПИЦА ГАЛАКТИЧЕСКИЙ ТУПИЦА ГАЛАКТИЧЕСКИЙ ТУПИЦА ГАЛАКТИЧЕСКИЙ ТУПИЦА ГАЛАКТИЧЕСКИЙ ТУПИЦА ГАЛАКТИЧЕСКИЙ ТУПИЦА ГАЛАКТИЧЕСКИЙ ТУПИЦА ГАЛАКТИЧЕСКИЙ ТУПИЦА ГАЛАКТИЧЕСКИЙ ТУПИЦА ГАЛАКТИЧЕСКИЙ ТУПИЦА ГАЛАКТИЧЕСКИЙ ТУПИЦА ГАЛАКТИЧЕСКИЙ ТУПИЦА ГАЛАКТИЧЕСКИЙ ТУПИЦА ГАЛАКТИЧЕСКИЙ ТУПИЦА ГАЛАКТИЧЕСКИЙ ТУПИЦА ГАЛАКТИЧЕСКИЙ ТУПИЦА ГАЛАКТИЧЕСКИЙ ТУПИЦА ГАЛАКТИЧЕСКИЙ ТУПИЦА ГАЛАКТИЧЕСКИЙ ТУПИЦА

\--Диб

* * *

Привет, Галактический Тупица, 

Сколько писем нужно, чтобы заполнить почтовый ящик инопланетянина?

\--Диб

* * *

Привет, Галактический Тупица, 

Ты никогда не думал, что прямо сейчас куча клонов Диба строит планы по твоему уничтожению? Могу поспорить, теперь думаешь.

\--Диб

* * *

Привет, Галактический Тупица, 

Я слышал, что если десять часов подряд слушать Aqua – Barbie Girl, то тебе откроются секреты Вселенной.

\--Диб

* * *

Привет, Галактический Тупица, 

Пейзажи тут прекрасные, обстановка прекрасная, но я что угодно отдам, чтобы увидеть хоть что-то знакомое.

\--Диб

* * *

Привет, Галактический Тупица, 

Какие звуки издаёт сходящий с ума человек?

\--Диб


	7. Как это делается

Привет, Галактический Тупица,

Знаешь, что хуже твоей бесконечной болтовни о твоём превосходстве и о гениальности твоего величайшего плана? Что ещё мучительнее, чем быть задержанным на твоей базе или видеть, как твои планы на самом деле наносят огромный сопутствующий урон, несмотря на потрясающе тупую задумку?

То, что я не вижу тебя на камерах. То, что все новости — это нормальные новости, а когда они ненормальные, то такие идеи могут прийти в голову только ГИРу. Бастующие коровы.

Что ты планируешь, Зим? Или же ничего? Но это невозможно. Я знаю, у тебя всегда есть какой-то план.

Слушай, мне это надоело. Надеюсь, ты оставил конверт, потому что я собираюсь объяснить тебе всю систему. То, что ты держишь и читаешь, — это письмо. Ты складываешь его, чтобы оно влезло в другой кусок бумаги, созданный специально для этого, — он называется конвертом. Ты запечатываешь конверт (что значит, что ты заклеиваешь его скотчем или клеем, тебе не надо воровать печати), а потом пишешь на оборотной стороне. В центре указываешь имя и адрес человека, который должен получить письмо. В левом верхнем углу пишешь своё собственное имя и адрес — на случай, если где-то была ошибка, и почтовой службе нужно узнать, кому вернуть письмо. В правом верхнем углу размещаешь одну марку.

Пока ты не начал создавать свою, поясню — это особая марка, производимая правительством. Тебе нужно прийти на почту и попросить «альбом марок». Если они спросят, каких, скажи «вечных марок». Знаю, это, наверное, звучит глупо — прийти и попросить «альбом вечных марок», но мы просто так их называем. «Вечные марки» называются так потому, что даже если цены на марки поднимутся, эти всё равно подойдут для отправки письма. Всегда будут стоить для тебя одинаково, смекаешь? В общем, ты покупаешь этот альбом, и его тебе хватит на 20 писем.

Итак, ты берёшь ОДНУ марку и наклеиваешь её в правый верхний угол конверта. Затем ты либо отдаёшь его на почту, либо кладёшь в почтовый ящик и поднимаешь красный флажок. Тогда почтальон поймёт, что там есть письмо, которое нужно доставить.

Мой адрес ты можешь найти на конверте, в котором пришло это письмо. Но… если ты вдруг разорвал его на куски и уже ничего не разберёшь, я подписал первый конверт для тебя. Он внутри письма, и ты можешь написать собственное и использовать этот конверт.

Так что да. Расскажи мне о своём дурацком плане. Меня посадили под домашний арест. Я заперт в своей комнате вот уже две недели и начинаю сходить с ума. Если бы мой отец не был самим профессором Мембраном, то, думаю, это бы даже не было законным. Я, Марс его побери, взрослый.

\--Диб


	8. Воспользуйся словами

Привет, Галактический Тупица, 

Во-первых, бомба – это не письмо. 

Во-вторых, я арендую абонентский ящик. То есть почта приходит в здание, которое не является моим домом, и потом Папа платит особой службе, которая обследует всю почту на предмет ядов, наркотиков или бомб. 

В-третьих, ты сосёшь. Он обвинил меня. Если бы я заказывал бомбу, то уж точно у кого-то получше тебя. И я бы не стал запускать её и отправлять себе! Как так может быть, что мой папа - умнейший учёный в мире, но при этом не понимает, как работают люди? Типа, совсем не понимает. Иногда разговоры с ним раздражают почти так же, как разговоры с тобой. 

Попробуй ещё раз, идиот. И на этот раз воспользуйся словами. 

\--Диб


	9. Дьявол кроется в деталях

Привет, Галактический Тупица,

Ну и ладно. Можешь не рассказывать о своём дурацком плане. У меня есть всё время в мире – и куча других способов узнать, чем ты занимаешься. И раз уж ты не хочешь рассказывать, что ты собираешься делать, то я просто расскажу тебе, что собираюсь делать я.

И это совсем немного. Может, ты умрёшь со скуки, если я расскажу тебе всё в подробностях.

Теперь я могу гулять ограниченное время. Мне прицепили отслеживающее устройство на ногу. Хотел бы я удивиться этому. Кажется, в том, что я воспринимаю это как само собой разумеющееся, есть что-то ненормальное. Теперь я должен быть либо в пределах полумили от дома, либо в пределах двадцати футов от Гэз. Подозреваю, что она любит выходить со мной в город только ради того, чтобы попытаться отойти как можно подальше. По-видимому, это очень весело – наблюдать, как твоего брата до краёв накачивают успокоительными; ещё веселее – оставить его лежать так, чтобы его потом подобрала охрана Папы. После двух таких раз я больше никуда с ней не хожу.

Папа говорит, что я должен быть благодарен. Что если бы он не был уважаемым учёным и спасителем мира, меня бы уже посадили. «Нет, сын, нет смысла обследовать пожарище. По тому, как близко ты был к источнику, и по покрывавшему тебя пеплу очевидно, что поджигателем был ты». Конечно. Как будто бы я не пытался спасти все те улики, что насобирал. Но ладно, неважно. Всё, что мне нужно сделать – поступить в Заведение, заниматься по заранее утверждённой программе и вернуть жизнь в Папину колею, чтобы после смерти Папы появился ещё один такой же Папа. Если он так этого хочет, почему бы ему просто не перенести себя в компьютер? Никто не заметит разницы – а тем, кто заметит, будет плевать.

Может, так будет даже лучше. Компьютер можно взломать. Запрограммировать его, чтобы он тебя отстал.

Я начал попытки снова собрать доказательства, но без моего оборудования это продвигается с трудом. Всё, что у меня есть – парочка едва разборчивых записей грустного призрака в стенах дома. Я слышу её предельно ясно, когда пытаюсь заснуть, но на плёнке звуки больше похожи на искажённое кошачье мяуканье под водой. Что ещё более странно, я не могу запомнить, что она говорит. Как только она замолкает, слова начинают ускользать из памяти. В следующий раз попробую записать их на бумаге.

Что до сети Распухшего Ока, то про неё мало что можно сказать. Папа пытался заблокировать мои исходящие вызовы, но я с пяти лет обходил родительский контроль. Однако они всё равно не особо хотят со мной говорить, потому что я никогда не приносил убедительные доказательства твоего существования.

Жизнь становится слишком спокойной. Слишком много времени для размышлений. Я не хочу думать, я хочу что-то делать.

Я не проверял, что случится, если попробовать снять отслеживающее устройство. На самом деле я даже немного боюсь, но если я не получу хоть немного настоящей свободы как, ну, не знаю, взрослый... то могу окончательно слететь с катушек.

\--Диб


	10. Скажи что-нибудь

Привет, Галактический Тупица,

Что же, похоже, попытка снять отслеживающее устройство приводит к тому, что в твой дом врывается спецназ, а тебя самого отправляют под ещё один «домашний арест». Две недели в одиночной камере… то есть в моей комнате. Папе же хуже – я почти всегда в одиночестве и существовал так бОльшую часть своей жизни. Ты практически единственный, кто вообще воспринимает меня всерьёз. Грустно, не правда ли?

Но это всё-таки нечто иное, думаю. Когда я был ребёнком, люди по крайней мере прямо говорили, насколько я им ненавистен или как я их пугаю. Теперь же... нет ничего. Только я и призрак - думаю, она мне сочувствует. Но я всё ещё не понимаю, что происходит, потому что я взял ручку и бумагу, чтобы записать все её слова, но когда закончил – бумага, на которой я писал, исчезла.

Не буду врать. Я не знаю, случилось ли это из-за призрака, или… или я вообще никогда не записывал то, что она сказала, а просто подумал, что сделал это.

Но я не хочу думать об этом. Если мне просто показалось, то я, может, и призрака в своей стене просто придумал. Если я придумал её, то, может, я придумал и тебя.

Может, поэтому ты не отвечаешь. Может, тебя даже не существует.

Что, если призраков и инопланетян не существует? Все мои доказательства сгорели, как я должен вспомнить?

Нет, ты ведь послал мне бомбу по почте. Это доказывает, что ты существуешь.

Если только… Я и правда не отправил её сам… и подписал твоим именем…

Пожалуйста, ответь. Мне нужно, чтобы ты ответил, Зим. Что-нибудь. Что угодно.

\--Диб


	11. Фаустовские сделки

Привет, Галактический Тупица,

Плёнка с камер наблюдения, которые я разместил. Я надеялся, что, если я буду её пересматривать, этого окажется достаточно, чтобы оставаться в трезвом уме. Я знаю, что сразу после переезда видел тебя на ней пару раз, а потом, когда не мог видеть, - слышал, пока ты не вырубил аудио своими криками. Но…

Теперь ничего нет. Просто несколько часов помех. Я не понимаю. Я вообще что-то записывал? Устанавливал камеры на твоей базе? Зим, ты должен сказать мне. Последняя камера находится в той части лаборатории, которая предназначена для опытов над кальмаромозгом, под третьей клеткой. Пожалуйста, ответь и скажи мне, что она там, что твоя база существует – и ты тоже.

Я посмотрел список курсов Заведения. Полностью основаны на STEM*. Не пойми меня неправильно, я знаю, зачем нам всё это надо, – чтобы общество могло лучше функционировать, ради светлого будущего человечества, бла-бла-бла. Папа только об этом со мной и готов говорить, так что я знаю, что к чему. Но в STEM нет места любопытству вне границ курса. Тебе можно быть любопытным только в определённых рамках. Опять же, не пойми меня неправильно, эти рамки широки, но они всё же есть. И если их устанавливает Папа, то мне совсем не хочется иметь с этим ничего общего, понимаешь?

Конечно же нет. Стал бы я спрашивать, понимай ты нечто подобное.

А вот она понимай. В последнее время я на удивление хорошо сплю. Мне кажется, она может усыплять своими песнями. Иногда кажется, что я вижу её лицо в стене – словно бы оно проходит сквозь пищевую плёнку, а не гипсокартон. Я чувствую, что стоило бы делать фото, но какой смысл? Бумага исчезает под моими пальцами, плёнки стираются, никто не слушает.

Я либо один и сошёл с ума, либо живу с призраком и пишу инопланетянину. Даже если я и сошёл с ума, то знаю, чему предпочёл бы поверить. Не думаю, что смог бы вынести другой вариант.

Третий вариант – поступить в Заведение. Я всё ещё буду один, но по крайней мере смогу слышать голоса других людей. Сталкиваться со студентами в коридоре. Отвечать преподавателям время от времени.

Некоторые фаустовские сделки совершаются не с дьяволом и не за всю твою душу. Иногда они совершаются с миром и всего за пару кусочков души. Знаешь, за те самые, которые дают конкретно тебе повод жить – так, чтобы остальные ты смог отдать во имя некого «высшего блага» или «важной цели». Я пока что не готов на такую сделку, но сказать «ни за что», как раньше, тоже не смогу.

\--Диб

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * STEM [Science, Technology, Engineering, Mathematics (наука, технология, инженерия, математика)] - образовательная система, направленная на на вовлечение учащегося в науку имеющая в своей основе четыре указанных дисциплины.


	12. Бойкот

Привет, Галактический Тупица,

Я бы и не подумал, что ты способен на скрытую психологическую войну, но если ты и выучился этому, то выучился хорошо. Почти подловил меня своим постоянным молчанием. Но угадай что? Я сильнее твоих мелких игр разума.

Я пришёл к заключению, что когда-то ты должен был существовать. У меня просто слишком много воспоминаний, которые пересекаются с моментами, когда люди встречали тебя, и я записал их все в хронологическом порядке. Я помню, что Гэз несколько раз говорила о твоём существовании и даже о том, что ты инопланетянин. Другие ребята в Шкёле издевались над тобой. Мисс Биттерс открыто презирала тебя — как и остальные ученики. Я бы не смог населить весь мир своими галлюцинациями. А если бы и смог, то явно создал бы галлюцинацию наблюдательного друга, который видит тебя насквозь.

Продолжаешь ли ты существовать, я в данный момент проверить не могу, так как всё ещё не получал от тебя ничего. Кто знает, может, я обвиняю тебя безосновательно. Может, один из твоих дурацких экспериментов съел твоё лицо. Было бы прекрасно.

Нет, на самом деле не было бы. Это так тупо, Зим. Как дошло до того, что я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты был жив и орал, нежели был мёртв и больше не угрожал планете?

Что же. На самом деле на этот вопрос легко ответить. Следующий уровень социальной изоляции и, конечно, Папа. Он наконец перестал ждать, когда я передумаю. Вчера я проснулся прикованным к летающему креслу. Два ремня на каждой конечности, два — на груди, два — на голове. Кресло, должно быть, управляется дистанционно: хоть я и не видел, чтобы его кто-то толкал, оно вывезло меня из дома и направилось к Заведению, где я уже был зачислен на курс (вот удивительно) «Применение Настоящей Науки для высшего блага человечества».

Динамик, установленный в кресле, пояснил преподавателю (Папиным голосом), что я попал в ужасную аварию и не слишком хорошо двигаюсь, но мой мозг в идеальном порядке, и ему требуются занятия в качестве ментального упражнения, чтобы сохранять эластичность и способность к обучению, пока Папа не создаст мне какое-нибудь новое механическое тело. Преподаватель, конечно, был взбудоражен тем, что у него на занятиях будет сын профессора Мембрана. Студенты были, мягко говоря, не взбудоражены, и вокруг меня сразу же образовался круг из пустых парт с каждой стороны.

Но это ещё не худшее. Я думал, что в кресло просто был встроен особый механизм, чтобы удерживать мою челюсть закрытой. Ну, знаешь, чтобы она не отвисала после «ужасной аварии». Хотя мы оба знаем, зачем он на самом деле закрыл мне рот. Но это была не часть кресла. Папа скрепил мою челюсть проволокой, Зим. Серьёзно. Я больше не могу говорить. И не могу написать «Помогите, Папа держит взаперти своего совершеннолетнего сына» на занятиях, потому что не могу двигаться. Знаешь, когда я вернулся домой, Гэз просто усмехнулась мне.

По крайней мере он оставил немного обезболивающих после совершенно нелегальной операции на челюсти, которую провёл надо мной без согласия. Видимо, он хладнокровный монстр лишь _отчасти_.

Меня выпустили из кресла, как только я вернулся домой. Не знаю, как, Зим, но я должен выбраться. Если бы ты не пытался уничтожить мой родной мир и если бы я был уверен, что ты всё ещё есть, я бы сейчас на самом деле обдумал вариант попросить тебя о помощи. Никто другой мне не поверит, и даже если тебе плевать, я знаю, что в тебе есть какое-то странное чувство собственности над правом единолично привести меня к погибели. Если бы я мог, я бы просто воззвал к этому.

Где ты?

\--Диб


End file.
